1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a game device control method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a game device which produces an effect, while a match (a main match) in which a target instructed (operated) by a game player participates is carried out, as if another match were also carried out in parallel with at least a part of the main match. In a game device described in, e.g., JP2004-121397A, the content of an event occurring in the other match is output during the main match.